Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 116
Trapper Keeper, Part 2, known as Gem Beast VS Hell Gundog in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and sixteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary The duel between Jesse and Trapper continues. Jesse recalls meeting Pegasus who gave him the Crystal Beasts who only Jesse could control. Since they were the ones who chose him, Pegasus had warned him this brought great responsiblity. After previously being outwitted by Trapper's traps, Jesse uses his Crystal Beasts in order to trick the traps themselves, dealing crushing blows to Trapper. Before Jesse can claim victory, Trapper uses another Duel Spirit he captured as a bargaining chip, forcing Jesse to be on the defensive, otherwise the spirit will be destroyed. Luckily, Jaden comes to rescue and saves the spirit, allowing Jesse to claim victory. Trapper is then attacked by Duel Spirits he captured and disappears. But the duel takes it's toll on Jesse also, and he and Jaden are forced to wait for help from the others. Featured Duel Jesse Anderson vs. Trapper :Duel continues from the previous episode. Trapper's turn Trapper places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Jesse's turn Jesse summons "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" (ATK: 1600), Trapper then activates "Trap Hole" which destroys "Topaz Tiger", Jesse uses the effect of it's effect to place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Jesse then activates "Rare Value" sending "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" to the Graveyard to draw 2 card from his Deck. He then activates "E-Force" which allows Jesse to Special Summon "Topaz Tiger" from his Spell & Trap Card Zone (ATK: 1600), he then attacks "Infernal Blasthound" (Trapper 3000). Trapper activates the effect of "Infernal Blasthound" to Special Summon another "Infernal Blasthound" from his Deck (ATK: 1000), Jesse then activates his face-down "Triggered Summon" which lets him Special Ssummon "Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise" from his hand (ATK: 600). Jesse then activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "M-Force" which increases the ATK of "Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise" by 500 (ATK: 1100), he then attacks and destroys"Infernal Blasthound" (Trapper: 2900 Life Points). Trapper activates the effect of "Infernal Blasthound" to special summon another one from his deck (DEF: 500), Jesse activates the effect of "Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise" and switches it the defense position (DEF: 2000). Jesse then ends his turn. Trapper's turn Trapper draws "Pot of Avarice", he places it face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Jesse's turn Jesse switches "Emerald Tortoise" to attack position (ATK: 600), he then attacks "Infernal Blasthound" with "Emerald Tortoise". Jesse attacks directly with "Topaz Tiger" (Trapper 1300). Jesse then activates the effect of "Emerald Tortoise" to switch it to defense position (DEF: 2000) and ends his turn. Trapper's turn Trapper summons "Lure Phantom" (DEF: 0) and ends his turn. Jesse's turn Jesse switches "Emerald Tortoise" to attack position (ATK: 600) and attacks "Lure Phantom" with "Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise". At this point, Trapper threatens to tear up the "Jerry Beans Man" card if Jesse attempts to win, so he then uses the effect of "Emerald Tortoise" to switch it to defense position (DEF: 2000) and ends his turn. Trapper's turn Trapper activates his face-down "Pot of Avarice" and returns his 3 "Infernal Blasthounds" and 2 "Lure Phantoms" to his deck and draw 2 cards. He then summons "Camouflage Gardna (DEF: 1900), and activates the Spell Card "Decoy Baby" which lets Trapper place a Prey Counter on "Topaz Tiger". Trapper then activates "Substitute Pain" to inflict 400 damage to Jesse for each monster with Prey Counters on them × 400 (Jesse 600). Trapper then ends his turn. Jesse's turn At this point, Jaden swoops down from above and knocks Trapper down and rescues the Jerry Beans Man card, so Jesse is free to end this duel. Jesse summons "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" (ATK: 1800)(rescuing him from the trap he was in) and activates its effect to place "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Jesse then activates "Take Flight" which returns all Crystal Beast monsters on the field, apart from "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus", to Jesse's hand. He removed from play "G-Force", "E-Force" and "M-Force" to activate "GEM Burst", which allows Jesse to place as many Crystal Beasts as possible that are in his hand in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and inflict 500 damage to Trapper for each of them (Trapper 0). Featured cards